In the electronic industries, an electrical connector typically comprises a hollow housing, an opening of the housing for introduction of a conductor, a metal contact mounted in the hollow housing adjacent to the opening, a spring means mounted in the hollow housing for biasing the conductor (inserted through the opening), into electrical contact, with the metal contact. Another opening of the housing is typically provided for introduction of a tool to affect the spring means to aid in the removal of the conductor from the hollow housing. Such a connector is typically called a semi-toolless clamp connector.
In some of such connectors, two conductors may be introduced. In such cases, two spring means are used whereby these two spring means are manufactured directly adjacent each other as one integral part for ease of assembly into the housing. This causes a problem wherein a deflection in one spring means affects the other spring means and may cause the other spring means to deflect which can compromise the electrical contact between the relevant conductor and the other spring means.
In addition, due to manufacturing considerations, a single main wall is typically provided to hold the two spring means. The main wall is typically provided on one side with the two spring means adjacent each other so as to facilitate alignment of the spring means with the openings of the housing. A rib/stopper may be provided extending from the main wall to urge the spring means to its original form in a biasing manner. This can give rise to a problem whereby the rib portion further from the main wall typically suffers from structural weakness and fails to adequately perform the biasing function. The spring means further from the main wall may then be over-bent during insertion of the conductor, and thus may not engage the conductor securely. Further, the structural weakness may lead to the spring means being deformed such that it does not return to its form and may not be reusable.
In addition, there is typically no means for fixing the metal contact and/or the spring means securely or at a correct position in the hollow housing. This can result in an electrical connector that is not accurately assembled or has an internal assembly that is loose that causes malfunction during use. Furthermore, the instability of the internal assembly is made worse as the main wall is typically provided on one side. Thus, during insertion of conductors, the spring means are typically unbalanced in the housing.
Further, as the spring means are typically provided side by side as an integral part, another problem can arise in that electrical conductors may, upon insertion into openings, cross into adjacent voids. This can lead to difficulty in removal of the electrical conductors using a tool.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an electrical connector and to a connector assembly that seeks to address at least one of the problems above.